The Lost Kitten
by Kanade Takeda
Summary: Ayumu Nakashima can't find her kitten, East Air. Tami's kitten, Marina is gone too.


**Kanade: This is a short one chapter story about my OC, Ayumu in her Fairy Tail form (I use her for more than one anime) and her kitten East Air (East for short).**

Ayumu was sitting on her bed with a sketch pad balanced on her lap, a pencil behind her ear, a fine liner in her hand and a concentrated look on her face.

The light in her room certainly wasn't ideal for drawing but she liked it only dimly lit. Her entire house had no actual lights, only lamps and big windows although she usually kept the curtains closed. Her room however also had dim lighted paper lanterns hung all around her room. She also had her one lamp in there but generally just left it off.

The light reflected lightly off her walls painted such a pale purple it may as well have been white.

With a sigh, Ayumu dropped her fine liner and stretched her arms above her head.

"You ought to sketch at your desk, Lady Ayumu"

"When did you get here Sakura?" Ayumu exclaimed, looking over at her familiar.

Ayumu's magic was Gemstone Familiar Summon. It allowed the user to summon familiar depending on the gemstones they had and quite like Celestial Spirits, there was only one gemstone for every familiar. Ayumu had a total of eight.

Sakura was a red haired, red eyed and pale skinned young woman with a scar running through her left eye that no matter how much time passed, still looked brand new. She wore a dark pink kimono, a pink rose wreath around her head and no shoes. Sakura was Ayumu's Ruby Familiar.

"I have been here a while, cleaning the library" Sakura replied calmly as always.

"It needed cleaning?" Ayumu said.

Sakura nodded. Despite the fact that Ayumu's familiars were meant for battle, excluding her Topaz Familiar, Sunshine; they generally helped around the house.

Azami tended to the plants around the house that had been a gift from Ayumu's friend Mei, Sakura and Sachi generally cleaned the library, Kazue looked after the top floor, Tsubasa, the outside of the house, Minori the bottom floor and Sunshine looked after Ayumu's kitten, East Air, when Ayumu couldn't.

Ayumu often told the 7 of them she could look after the house by herself but they often threatened to use her magical power instead of their own if she didn't let them.

Ayumu's house had three floors. The top floor was her bedroom and bathroom, where they were now, the second floor was the library, which was full of books that Ayumu would get lost in for hours and the bottom floor was the kitchen, another bathroom and the lounge room/dining room. Despite how big her house was, Ayumu lived alone, with East.

East had also been a present from Mei. Mei was a mysterious and cheerful character who was a part of the same guild as Ayumu; Fairy Tail.

East was what Mei called an Air Kitten. Ayumu wasn't required to feed her because the cat ate air. East could also turn into air and travel however she wished according to Mei, but Ayumu hadn't seen East do that once.

"Was Sachi helping you?" Ayumu asked.

"No. Sachi-san is busy" Sakura answered.

"I see" Ayumu said.

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and jumped off.

"Thank you Sakura. You can go back now" Ayumu smiled.

"As you wish Lady Ayumu" Sakura responded, bowing her head and disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

Ayumu made her way to the stairs and clattered down them, passing the library and making her way into the lounge room. When she didn't hear the familiar jingle of a bell she frowned.

"East?" she called searching for her kitten.

When there was still no jingle of the bell on East's collar she sighed.

"She must've fallen asleep somewhere" Ayumu muttered.

She began to search. She looked in the kitchen. No East. The lounge room. No East. The library. No East. The bathroom door was firmly shut but Ayumu still checked. No East. Even though she'd been in her room for the last hour and hadn't seen her there she checked again. No East.

After 10 minutes of searching, she started to get worried.

She took off her topaz earring and threw it in front of herself. "Topaz Familiar, I summon thee! Sunshine!"

Sunshine appeared out of an orange magic circle, her fox ears twitching happily as they poked out of her straw hat.

"Morning Aya-chan" Sunshine smiled, one of her fangs sticking out of her mouth.

Even though it was the afternoon, Sunshine always greeted people by saying 'Morning'

"Sunshine, have you seen East?" Ayumu questioned.

Sunshine's tail swished back and forth as she squeezed her golden yellow eyes shut in attempt to think.

"I don't think so Aya-chan" Sunshine said finally.

"Where could she be?" Ayumu said worriedly as Sunshine left.

That was when she noticed the curtain in the kitchen window moving. The window was open.

"She couldn't have… could she?" Ayumu muttered.

She ran up the stairs and pulled on her deep blue cardigan, even though the sleeves were too long and slipped on her black shoes.

She made sure her hair didn't look like a complete bird's nest, not that she really cared, and ran back down the stairs and out of her house.

Azami was in the small garden at the front, tending to the chrysanthemums, when Ayumu ran out of her house.

"Aya?" Azami said.

Ayumu ignored her and ran in the direction of the guild.

…

Levy was reading her book when Lucy plopped down beside her.

"Hi Lu-chan" Levy smiled.

"Hey Levy-chan" Lucy smiled back.

The two started talking until Laki came and joined them with a concerned look on her face.

"Is Aya coming in today?" Laki asked.

"I think she said something about a drawing crisis. You know her" Lucy giggled.

"I guess. I thought we agreed to go on a job together today" Laki sighed.

Even as she said it Ayumu ran into the guild.

"Aya-chan" Levy called happily until she saw Ayumu's distressed face.

"Mei-chan!" Ayumu cried running over to Mei.

"What's up Ayumu?" Mei asked cheerfully, not noticing Ayumu's distress.

"I can't find East" Ayumu said.

Mei blinked and stood fast. "Are you sure? She isn't just sleeping somewhere!?" she exclaimed, taking Ayumu by the shoulders.

"I checked the entire house but the window was open" Ayumu explained.

"You never open the window" Mei said in disbelief.

"One of my familiars must've. But I have to find her!" Ayumu cried.

"Absolutely" Mei nodded in agreement.

Mei took Ayumu's hand and dragged her out of the guild.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

"Wah. Where is she?" Ayumu cried.

An hour of searching Magnolia with Mei with the help of Laki and Lucy and not finding East, had left Ayumu seriously exhausted.

Mei and Laki were searching East's favourite places and Lucy was checking the park while Ayumu checked pretty much every other place she could think of.

"I mean… I didn't think I was that bad of an owner… Right?" Ayumu murmured to herself through her tears.

Suddenly a familiar meow sounded through the air. Ayumu's head shot up towards the sound.

Without even pausing to think she followed the sound, which lead her to an alleyway.

She silently crept into it, her hand clutching her ruby necklace. She ducked behind a pile of boxes and peaked around them.

Standing in the middle of the alleyway were three men. One of them was holding a struggling ball of white.

"Keep still" the one holding it, the one with black hair said.

"Shut up!" the one of the left of him, the man with the beard snapped.

"Keep your voices down" the one on the right of them, the one with yellow eyes hissed.

"No way!" Ayumu gasped.

Without hesitation she pulled out her diamond hairclip, letting her hair fall in her face. But instead of throwing it in front of herself and summoning Tsubasa, she held it tightly in her hand until it transformed into a sword with a sky blue hilt and a pale purple blade.

She stepped out with a deadly look on her face.

"Hey boys" she said in a deathly low voice, catching their attention.

"Oh crap!" the man with the beard cursed.

"I told you to be quiet you idiots!" the yellow eyed man said.

"It's the stupid cat's fault!" the black haired one retorted.

"Hey" Ayumu repeated and they all turned to her.

"She's just one girl. What the hell has she got on us?" the yellow eyed one hissed.

The black haired man took one look at Ayumu's pissed off face and turned on his heels and ran.

Air formed around Ayumu's feet and she jumped over them, landing in front of the retreating man.

"W-Wait!" he exclaimed "y-you can have the cat! Just let me go!"

"Do you know what kidnapping is?" Ayumu said quietly. Somehow her quiet voice was scarier than her yelling. "Do you?" she demanded.

The man backed away slowly, only to run into his comrades, who Ayumu had taken care of without him noticing.

"U-Uh…!" he started.

"Too slow! It's illegal you asshole!" Ayumu yelled. She kicked the guy square in the face and he fell onto his fallen comrades.

The kitten scrambled out of the man's eyes and Ayumu's eyes lit up. She bent down to pick the kitten up but it scratched her.

She then noticed the kitten wasn't East.

"Huh? H-Hey it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" Ayumu said, reaching out to pat the kitten.

The kitten cowered away but when Ayumu only patted it, it relaxed.

Ayumu picked it up gently and checked its collar. "Marina huh? So you're a girl" Ayumu said softly as the kitten purred.

"So where's my kitten?" Ayumu said sadly, tears forming in her eyes again.

She walked out of the alleyway. Unlike East, who had bright blue eyes and pure white fur, Marina had soft brown eyes and white fur with a brown patch over her right eye.

"Who's kitten are you Marina?" Ayumu asked the sleeping kitten.

She checked the time. There wasn't much time left before she'd have to go home.

She hid her face in Marina's fur, so no one would see her tears. As she walked she passed very few people.

A little girl about the age of 8 ran past her, tears running down her small cheeks and holding something in her arms.

Ayumu turned to look at her and the girl stopped running to look at Ayumu.

Her small yellow eyes widened and she pointed at Ayumu. "Marina!" she said.

"Huh?" Ayumu said, looking at Marina "Is this your kitten?" she asked softly.

The girl nodded fast and went to hold out her hands, almost forgetting she was holding something but she quickly remembered and readjusted her arm again so Ayumu could see what she was holding.

"East!" she exclaimed, shocking the girl.

"W-Wah!" the girl cried, collapsing onto her knees and bawling her eyes out.

"H-Hey! I'm sorry" Ayumu said, falling down next to her.

She rubbed the little girl's head and she stopped crying to look up at Ayumu.

Ayumu's gaze softened. "What's your name?" she asked softly.

The girl sniffed and clutched at Ayumu's cardigan. "I Tami" she said.

"Nice to meet you Tami. I'm Ayumu" Ayumu smiled.

"Aumu?" Tami repeated.

"Ayu-mu" Ayumu said slowly.

"Aumu" Tami said stubbornly.

"Okay, okay" Ayumu laughed "Whatever's easier"

"Sis" Tami said.

"Huh?" Ayumu exclaimed.

Tami blushed. "Sis" she repeated.

Ayumu was about to complain but the look Tami gave her made her surrender.

"Sure" she said.

Tami grinned.

"Here. Marina is your kitten right?" Ayumu asked holding out the sleeping kitten.

Tami nodded and held out her left arm that wasn't holding East.

She cuddled with Marina then looked at Ayumu then East. She held East out. "Your kitten?" she asked.

Tears formed in Ayumu's eyes and she nodded. She took East and hugged the kitten. "Yeah" she said.

Tami's smile brightened and held up Marina. "Friends" she smiled.

Ayumu smiled and nodded.

Tami grinned again and hugged Ayumu "Sis!"

Ayumu really wanted to cry tears of sadness but pushed them back and helped Tami up.

"Where do you live Tami?" Ayumu asked, putting East up on her shoulder, where her kitten, ran behind her neck and into her hair.

Tami looked at East, and then attempted to put Marina on her shoulder.

The sleepy kitten hung over her shoulder and Tami smiled. She pointed at East then at Marina.

"Tami live Magnolia" Tami said, her pale blue locks bouncing on her shoulders, as she jumped up and down.

"Where are your mama and papa?" Ayumu tried again.

Tami shook her head. "Tami have no mama and papa" she said sadly.

"T-Then who looks after you?" Ayumu said, clutching her chest.

"Nice woman look after Tami. Tami family Marina. Now Sis too!" Tami grinned.

Ayumu wanted to cry. This girl reminded her so much of Kotori.

"Come on" Ayumu said softly, offering her hand to Tami.

Tami smiled and took her hand.

Tami's hand was even smaller than Ayumu's hand. Her friends often joked that Ayumu's hands hadn't grown since she was ten.

Ayumu had a good idea who the 'nice woman' was.

Tami was pretty adorable. Her curious yellow eyes roamed the street, her pale blue curls bounced off her shoulders as she walked and she was probably taller than most kids her age. But her speech was obviously still that of a 4 year old.

As they approached the building Ayumu knew so well, Tami stumbled.

"Tami home" she smiled sleepily.

"Yeah" Ayumu agreed, picking up the girl.

Tami buried her head in Ayumu's shoulder.

Standing out of the house three doors down from Ayumu's was a woman, Ayumu knew as, Mitsu Fukuyama.

"Tami!" Mitsu yelled.

"Miss Fukuyama" Ayumu interrupted.

Mitsu turned and her eyes brightened.

"Ayumu! And Tami! Thank you very much!" Mitsu exclaimed.

Mitsu was the Magnolia's 'orphanage' so to speak. She took in orphans and looked after them until she could find a better home for them or until they were old enough to look after themselves.

Ayumu had once stayed there herself.

Tami opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at Mitsu. "Mi" she waved.

Ayumu took Marina, who had joined East on her shoulder and placed the kitten in Tami's arms before handing Tami to Mitsu.

"Thank you Ayumu. It's nice to see you're doing well" Mitsu smiled.

"And you Miss Fukuyama" Ayumu replied.

"I hope she wasn't much trouble. Marina went missing early this afternoon. She found a white kitten and followed it. I took my eye off her for a second" Mitsu sighed.

"She was fine" Ayumu smiled.

"That's good to know. Well thank you again Ayumu" Mitsu smiled before turning towards her house.

"Sis" she heard Tami say.

"Sis?" Mitsu repeated turning to look at Ayumu, but Ayumu was already gone.

…

Ayumu collapsed on her bed and sighed.

"So if no one kidnapped you where did you go huh East?" Ayumu asked looking at her kitten.

East just licked her paws and snuggled up against Ayumu innocently.

"Fine. But I'll interrogate you tomorrow" Ayumu said.

Just as Ayumu was falling asleep something hit her.

"Crap. Mei, Laki and Lucy are still looking for East"


End file.
